His Forever
by kiss goodnight
Summary: Logan and Rory talk after Logans accident. Rogan. Oneshot.


_AN: I wrote this quite awhile ago and completely forgot about it. I found it last night and decided to post it, so i sent it to by beta got it all fixed up and well here we are. It takes place after Rory and Logan get home from New York after his accident. Enjoy and review please : )_

_**His Forever**_

"Alright I'm going to take a quick shower," Rory said heading towards the closet, grabbing some clothes before returning moments later and direction her attention to Colin "Will you still be here when I get out?"

Colin offered, "I'll stick around and keep an eye on him"

"Thanks" she replied and quickly headed towards the bathroom

Once the bathroom door was shut, Logan spoke "You can leave; I'm not going to get out of bed or do anything harmful to my health"

"Its fine, I have no where else I have to be at the moment and Finn wanted me to ask you about something anyway?"

"Where is Finn anyway?" Logan asked, surprised that Finn had not been waiting with Colin when he and Rory arrived home from the hospital in New York

"Date. Alyssa Faireway. Known for her work on her knees. He couldn't pass up the opportunity," he said shaking his head with a slight laugh before continuing on "Anyway he wanted to throw you a welcome home party, here later tonight, around 9"

Logan glanced towards the bathroom door when he heard the shower come on "No"

"No?" Colin repeated raised eyebrow

"Really, what kind of party would it be, I can barely walk" he joked before turning serious "I need to talk to Rory, and I really want to spend the next few days with her, making sure everything between us is ok"

"You didn't talk at the hospital?" Colin asked

"Not really, with everyone coming in and out. I know for the most part we are ok, but I there is still a lot to talk about. I just want to take a few days and spend with her before I head back to school"

Colin nodded "All right so no party then"

"Right. Maybe in a few weeks, but right now my only concern is fixing my relationship with Rory"

"It needs fixing?" Colin asked, concerned his best friend would loose what he was sure was the woman that Logan would someday marry

"Like I said, I know were ok. However, we do need to talk because I have put her through a lot lately and she does not deserve that. I want to spend some time with her and let her know how much she means to me," Logan said glancing at the bathroom door again as he heard the water shut off

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day that Logan Huntzberger would be more concerned about his relationship then a party" Colin paused to grin, "Looks like your all grown up. I cannot wait to tell everyone we know. Finn, Rosemary, Juliet, Stephanie, Seth, Robert, La-" Colin laughed while naming their list of friends

"Alright, I get it" Logan said shaking his head

"So, you really love her huh?" Colin asked seriously

"Of course I do, you know that" Logan stated

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Colin asked, the question had been on his mind for quite a while now because while there was no doubt about whether Logan loved Rory, he had always wondered if Logan would take the next step.

Logan's eyes went wide "Jesus Colin, we've been together for a year. I'm nowhere near ready for that"

"I'm not saying now, but you know, a year from now, two years from now, five years from now"

Logan paused and once again looked at the bathroom door thinking about the girl behind it. "Someday. After London, after she graduates, when she's settled into her job she's always wanted"

"You've been thinking about this?" Colin asked, Logan's answer did not seem like something that had just come off the top of his head.

Before Logan got the chance to answer, Rory emerged from the bathroom in Yale sweatpants, a white camisole, and her somewhat wet hair falling down her back as she took a seat in the chair by their bed.

"All right, so I'm going to take off. Do you guys need anything?" Colin asked looking from Rory to Logan. Rory shook her head while Logan answered with a quick 'no' eager to get some time alone with Rory. "See you guys later then. Call if you need anything" Colin said before making his way out of the apartment.

After a few moments of silence Rory finally turned to Logan, "I'm going to get some work done. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Come here" he said patting the spot next to him on the bed for her to sit

She raised her eyebrow but did as she was told. "Is everything ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern

"Let's talk," he said simply

"Let's talk?" she repeated, confusion showing on her face

"There's so much we need to talk about, Ace"

"Oh ok" she said while making herself comfortable

Logan reached over and took her hand in his, trying to pull her closer.

"No, Logan. I don't want to hurt you," she said quickly, trying to withdraw her hand from his

"I'm fine. Now please come closer," he said tugging on her hand again

"Ok" she said finally relenting so they were sitting side by side, she could not help, but smile when she realized that Logan was not letting go of her hand, but instead he had intertwined there fingers.

"First I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything that's happened recently. The whole bridesmaid situation, and the accident. I know this has been hard for you. I'm going to do whatever I can to make this up to you," he said slowly running his fingers over her knuckle…

"Logan, really its ok. I'm completely over it" she assured him

"It's not ok. I should have told you about the Bridesmaids and the other girls. There were other girls by the way, I'm not sure if you actually know that but I want you to have all the facts because I never want to see that look on your face again. You deserved the truth, I am so sorry I was not honest from the beginning when we got back together. I was so afraid of hurting you, but in the end, I just made things worse. I mean we were fighting, I went to Costa Rica, got drunk and jumped off a cliff almost killing myself. I cannot even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you when you found out about the accident. Once again, something else I never want you to have to go through again. I just really don't know what to say, besides I'm sorry and I hope that you trust me"

"I kind of figured there were other girls besides the Bridesmaids, I didn't know for sure but I just assumed. I had no right to be angry, upset, or hurt in anyway; we were already broken up. If I had not been so cold and angry about something that I had no right to be then you would not have had your accident. I know you are sorry and I trust you Logan, I truly do. I really just want to put these last two weeks behind us and move on. But first I have a confession of my own." Rory took a deep breath hoping to find the courage to tell Logan about what she did while he was in Costa Rica

"Tell Me," he said softly

"When you were in Costa Rica, I got a invitation in the mail from Jess" she paused when she felt Logan's body go tense by her side, but continued on when she felt his hand give hers a light squeeze "It was the opening of his book store. Anyway I was furious about our situation so I went to see him, with the intention of cheating on you" she stopped as she felt Logan's hand let go of hers, she closed her eyes in fear that she might break down and cry

"Tell me what happened Ace" his voice surprising her, despite his body language his voice was as equally soft as before

Taking another deep breath she continued, "I looked around because after all it's a book store and I do love a good book but that's not really the point. After everyone left, we got to talking and we...um...kissed" Logan's' body tensed once again "and I just couldn't do it, I pulled away because he wasn't you. I told him that I love you, and that I want to be with you. Then I left. I love you and please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you, thank you"

"Thank you?" she repeated, what was that suppose to mean

"For telling me. I know we have had a hard time lately, I know you would never do something like that had I not put our relationship in such a bad place first. And I love you too" he said taking her hand and once again intertwining their fingers together again. "Now onto other things, such as London"

"London" she whispered, she had almost forgotten about that

"It's going to happen, there's nothing I can do to stop it" he was no fan of London, especially when it meant not being near his girl

"So no Asia trip" she asked, hoping Logan would not notice the disappointment in her voice.

"Unfortunately no. I am sorry for that too. I know how much you were looking forward to it, but do not stop planning. I've already spoke with my father and I have 6 weeks next year starting with the week you graduate, and I was thinking we could go then. Then when we get back my year in London will be done so ill be working in New York"

"When did you get him to agree to that"

"At the hospital, you know the day you called and yelled at him" noticing her surprised expression "yes I know about that, he did tell me. The London- New York thing was the plan since it was decided that I would go to London but I convinced him to let me have that time with you"

"So a whole year apart huh?" she asked, that seemed like a awful long time

"Yeah, but the way I see it. You will be busy with your last year of school, I will, be busy with my first year of working on an official Huntzberger paper. Time will go by fast and we will still talk all the time; phone, email, webcam, texts" he said as they fell into a comfortable silence

Finally Rory spoke up "Logan, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been ok"

"It doesn't matter. I am ok, and I promise to never jump off another cliff again"

"Not funny Logan!"

"I know, I'm sorry. However, I think its time we put all of that past us and its time to move on. Its time for a new chapter in our relationship"

"I agree. And that chapter should begin right after a nap" she said yawning

"Sounds like a good idea Ace. I love you," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head as he tried to get into a sleeping position.

"Love you too," she said before stretching out and quickly falling to sleep.

Logan smiled as he watched her sleep, maybe he was ready to finally call her his forever a little more ready for marriage then he thought ...After all he wanted this warm fuzzy feeling that washed over him everytime he was in her presence always and forever...!


End file.
